Today, soundproofing ear speakers are used for the introduction into the ear according to U.S. Pat. No. 7,639,824, so as to shut out surrounding sound. These become essentially soundproof, there being needs to perceive desirable traffic sounds in order to assess the traffic situation over time. According to prior art, microphones have been built-in into noise-suppressing ear speakers that cover the entire external ear. Via an amplifier, the sound of the surroundings is amplified inside the earmuff speaker to a predetermined adjustable level that does not exceed the established level that may cause hearing damage. Such earmuffs covering the ear become expensive, heavy, complicated bulky, and are heavy, warm, ungainly and expensive, and can therefore not be accommodated in a motorcyclist's helmet or another safety helmet.